Caedast (BZPRPG)
Makuta Caedast was introduced into the BZPRPG in October 27, 2009, debuted on the same day in New Metru Nui, and has grown to become one of the most unique and fleshed-out Makuta in the history of the game. Her user, EmperorWhenua, contends that while he uses Caedast to her full Makuta potential, he also balances her out, providing a template and an example for other players to adopt by demonstrating how even the powerhouses can be used professionally while still having fun. Caedast Caedast is a Makuta that seemingly breaks almost all barriers set for Makuta. A longtime huntress and a formidable opponent in any situation, she displays both the highs and lows of the Makuta as a race. Personality and Traits Caedast's most defining characteristic is her lack of an antidermis form. She never evolved past physical body and muscle, and this means she can be seriously wounded, can shed tears, can lose blood, and she has the ability and need to breathe and rest, things which, oddly, usually are advantages. She much prefers her form over the cold, stoic and arrogant Makuta. This allows her to be more immersed in her environment, able to smell things and hear things more clearly, as well as being able to feel pain and injury, and even emotion, things she feels are essential to being in her line of work. To make up for her drawbacks, she is very skilled in the use of her Adaption powers, easily able to become more fitting to her environment, even being able to temporarily ignore needs of air and sleep. While she was already a strange Makuta before her arrival into the current universe, her personality became even stranger when she got involved with organizations, making her unique in that she feels compassion towards others, is not completely selfish, shows mercy, and even has loyalties outside of herself. This would make an outsider not even view her as a Makuta but rather some sort of overgrown Toa, but she does have a darker side. Being on Caedast's bad side almost certainly means death, and she still packs a punch, not one to show mercy to an enemy. She also is skilled in tactics, able to create plans easily and execute them with great effect. She is also not afraid to use her powers to their fullest extent, and has a penchant for using her more self-satisfying powers, such as absorbing beings, Confusion, and Molecular Disruption. Her opinions of other beings varies. She doesn't have friends, just allies and assets, and she picks her allies carefully. An ally to an ally is an asset to her. She is not afraid of making enemies if it is not at a cost to her, mainly because she's confident that she could handle any trouble that comes her way. Also of note is her opinion on Toa: while she does respect their goals and morals, she has no qualms with killing them, should they become a threat or hindrance. She doesn't think of them as weak, however, knowing that a passionate Toa is a formidable force indeed. Powers and Abilities Makuta Powers Caedast uses all 42 Kraata powers and all standard Makuta abilities, including shapeshifting and Shadow. Mask and Other Powers She wears the Kanohi Gantras, the Mask of Power Inhibition. This mask targets a single power of an enemy and nullifies it, rendering it unusable for a while. She only has to trigger it and the effect lingers, allowing her to use it multiple times in succession, though not against a single opponent. The Mask also is unable to suppress elemental powers, only artificial or additional abilities. She is capable of flight, due to her two wings which fold and hide away completely on her back. Also of note is that she, as a Makuta, is skilled in alchemy and other sciences, though slightly rusty due to her many years as a warrior and not a scientist. History Early Life Caedast's past is largely unknown. She reveals little about herself, though it is known that she has been active for a very long time and was formerly a regional governor in the Matoran Universe, specializing in altering already existing species. For some reason, she left her post and became a huntress, specializing in hunting bounty hunters, mercenaries, people who's loyalties could be bought by material. 'Time on Locus Abeo' She arrived late in Locus Abeo, attracted by the prospect of lawlessness and the widespread chaos, which she would feed on. Almost immediately after lading, she was approached with a job offer by Atrum from the Cruoris Iurandi. Tasked with bringing something useful as a test before officially joining the group, she promptly returned with a powerful rifle a dead matoran and a dazed toa later. Later, she was tasked with an assassination attempt on Makuta Shakaz of the Agents of Chaos, successfully finding their base and fighting through their sentries, though the fight became a skirmish as more members of the Agents came to the battle. Eventually, she retreated, not able to hold the line any longer, and while she did fail in the mission's objective, she also left a large welt on the Agents, proving that she was someone to be reckoned with. Shortly afterwards, she went through a sort of epiphany, realizing her warrior ways were as useless as those she killed, and gained some morals, becoming slightly more optmistic and helpful, directing her powers towards wiping out those who were evil and not just hired meatbags. This was also the first documented case of her shedding a tear, something most Makuta are incapable of doing. She was then approached with an offer to join a special group of killers, the best of the best, in a group called Bad Company, which she accepted, despite becoming something of a commotion when she reached the meeting place, being a Makuta. The BC's first mission was to make the initial assault on Castle Cruelty, having the honor of being the first to attack the citadel. She did her task well, killing many enemies and almost defeating a Cabal member, had she not have been evacuated before finishing the job. Afterward, during the Weaver Crisis, Caedast fought well against them, able to hold her own against one before falling to her injuries. Soon, however, the universe started to crumble, and she went to New Metru Nui to board one of the ferries that would save her from the vanishing dimension. It was on this airship that Bad Company mutinied against their leader, Korruhn, and while she remained initially neutral, it was her who saved Korruhn from falling to his death. Refuge on Aensetr Derrum Upon arriving, she sold her few belongings and rented a small apartment in the Citadel, though she was aware her finds would quickly vanish if she didn't find a source of income. She went to the Knowledge Sphere to wait for Korruhn's arrival and met with her former leader, becoming the man's only ally in a strange place. Fin! You just lost the Game. Category:Makuta (BZPRPG)